Violetas
by Dydimoi
Summary: Pequeño drabble de AsmitaxDefteros


No podía ver.

Era invidente desde su nacimiento, y quizá por ello se había permitido el lujo de dejar que se acercara. Si, lo consideraba un lujo, él estaba "muerto" desde hacía varios años ya, había conseguido escapar del cautiverio del Santuario, dejando atrás una existencia miserable que había reducido su existencia a las migajas que a veces recibía cuando sus captores eran benévolos con él

Su vida se estaba extinguiendo, sabía que llegaría el día en que tendría que morir, pero lo resentía por no haber disfrutado la vida siquiera un momento. Y luego, llegó él.

Los años habían transcurrido desde la primera vez que se encontraron, el pequeño rubio enfrentando al jovencito que encerraba un demonio tras la máscara y negándose a huir como los demás solían hacerlo al verse frente a aquella "bestia" que vivían en un volcán.

Ahora él ya no era el demonio de Kanon, sino Defteros, o al menos lo era cada vez que Asmita llegaba con pasos lentos y silenciosos, sorprendiéndolo; muchas de aquellas ocasiones el griego dudaba si su amigo era realmente ciego por lo hábil y escurridizo.

Pero había ocasiones en las que los papeles cambiaban y el moreno seguía a su visitante sin que el otro lo notara, dejando pequeñas flores de un suave color púrpura en el camino para él. En la isla no crecían los lotos, las flores que representaban la pureza y la presencia del maestro del hindú, pero se daban las pequeñas violetas silvestres que por alguna razón el gemelo menor asociaba con Asmita. Defteros solía cuidar con esmero el pequeño paraje en el que crecían para poder obsequiarlas al menor cada vez que éste llegaba.

Una ocasión, Asmita no se presentó y el griego, preocupado, recorrió la isla entera buscándolo hasta hallarlo sentado en una roca frente al mar. El demonio se acercó silencioso y se acomodó junto a él. El rubio inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo antes de contar en aquel tono suave y melodioso que tanto embelesaba al moreno un pequeño descubrimiento que había hecho el día anterior y que lo tenía meditabundo.

"Las violetas siempre fueron un símbolo de pureza, inocencia y amor sincero. Se dejaban flores en las lápidas de los fallecidos, pues esto representaba un amor que trascendía la vida y la muerte. Las flores también se consideran como mensajes, y la violeta simboliza el amor puro, casto, romántico y sutil que se siente por una persona especial".

Asmita explicó con tranquilidad todo aquello, esperando así que el geminiano comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo cada vez que le obsequiaba una de aquellas florecillas; no era amistad, sino atracción, amor. No era el amor que comunmente se desarrollaba entre hermanos o amigos, era algo mucho mas profundo, un sentimiento que el hindú dudaba que su amigo comprendiera por ser el moreno tan ermitaño, tan solitario...

El moreno bajó la mirada pensativo y después de un par de suspiros se puso de pie, el santo hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta que Defteros había comprendido lo que había estado haciendo y se despidió diciendo que no volvería en algunos días, pues se requería su presencia en uno de los pueblos aledaños al Santuario para una breve misión.

¿Volvería? La respuesta fue afirmativa.  
¿Por cuanto tiempo se marcharía? El caballero de Virgo le aseguró que no sería mas de un par de semanas. El griego asintió y de un movimiento un tanto torpe se acercó y colocó entre la cabellera dorada de Asmita una pequeña flor aromática a modo de despedida.  
No hubo palabras entre ambos en aquella ocasión, el rubio apenas alcanzó a hacer la reverencia antes de casi huír de la isla.

Así pasaron los días, lentos, como arrastrándose agonizantes mientras el solitario demonio esperaba ansioso que el santo volviera. Con cada día, hora, minuto que pasaba, el estado anímico del griego parecía decaer cada vez mas, hasta que recordó el paraje. Las flores de Asmita...

Aquello pareció encender una pequeña chispa en el pecho del mayor, quien pese a todo arrastró un cubo de agua fresca hasta el pequeño claro que atesoraba como ninguna otra posesión que hubiera tenido jamás. Las flores permanecían allí, desprendiendo el particular aroma que le recordaba al rubio. Las regó con cuidado murmurando en voz baja sus planes próximos.

Pasó un par de días y entonces el objeto de sus ojos regresó.  
El cosmos del moreno parecía haberse disipado por completo. Asmita se acercó con lentitud a la pequeña cabaña del demonio sin conseguir encontrarlo. Suspirando, se alejó a su templo.  
Al entrar, sintió un aroma que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Se puso de cuclillas y extendiendo las manos, tocó con cuidado aquello que tenía frente a él. Violetas, una pequeña alfombra de ellas se extendía desde la entrada hasta sus aposentos.  
Asmita sintió las mejillas calientes, y llevando sus manos a su rostro, ocultó su reacción lo mejor que pudo.

—No puede ser, ¿Acaso lo habrá olvidado?— murmuró.

—Nunca.— contestó la voz temblorosa y susurrante del moreno en su oído mientras sus brazos desnudos lo envolvían con sumo cuidado. —Nunca, Asmita.


End file.
